Lost Hope: Tainted Core
by Lazy-Motion
Summary: After the events of Adventure 1 the DigiDestined have spent less time with each other until T.K went missing. After three years Joe found a source saying someone is in the digital world, lets hope that they find their T.K
1. Lost Hope

Hello! Lazy-Motion here Um.. This is my first Fanfic so a bit nervous.. oh by the way this is a AU Fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

Chapter: 1

With courage and friendship, comes knowledge and reliability. Along with Sincerity and love these quality's make up a human being. These quality's can be corrupted by the darkness if they are not protected by hope, but in order for hope to manifest you need just a little light in the darkness and there would always be hope no mater what.

Kari sitting on a bench, in a park was day dream about the days of when she was 9 years old with everyone together. Her time with her big brother and the others were dangerous but fun times. Now since its been 3 years, everything is complicated everyone seems to be so far apart now. Tai is now too busy to be with his little sister due to trying to impress a soccer talent scout. Matt's band is now on a world tour and is in America right now. Sora has a tennis tournament she is in the semi finals right now. Joe is in collage trying to become a Doctor, that's going to be really hard to do I wish Joe luck. Izzy, well Izzy is not really busy he just doesn't stay in touch much. You would have to call him yourself in order to get his attention. Mimi is also in America at the moment, I wonder if Matt and Mimi are talking right now. Kari suddenly stopped her day dreaming when she heard, "Yo! Kari!" from a teen age boy about her age with goggles running to her. The browned haired girl just smiled at Davis who was someone very close to her a partner, "Hey Davis have you been looking for me?" Davis who was out of breath said, "Yeah Everyone has been looking all over for you!" With that sentence Kari wondered who was 'everyone' but was not able to ask the question since Davis grabbed her hand and ran to a unknown destination.

In no time flat the hyper Davis took Kari to the schools computer room which was filled with Izzy who was wearing a larger version of his orange button up shirt with a pair of black pants with studded white dragons. He didn't have his old yellow gloves this time they were a new pair of orange gloves, Yolei had the same pair of clothes just left her glasses and started to wear contacts and threw away her hat, Cody being the little guy he is wore a light brown T-shirt that went all the way down to his knees while wearing a pair of dark brown pants. Ken instead of wearing his gray pair of pants and shirt he wore a dark purple shirt and dark blue jeans , and Tai who was back from the talent scout was wearing a black tux. Kari was confused as to why all of them were here. The now confused girl said "Why are all of you here?" Tai pulling out his digivice said "you still have your digivice right? Well everyone is going to meet up in the digital world right know." Kari had a saddened look on her face, her eyes trying to hold in tears of despair. "We're going to find him, Joe found a source saying hes in the Digital World. If you want to come then follow us..if not then I understand." Kari did not reply to Tai fast enough because he and the others, except Davis went off to the Digital World. Davis looking at the sad girl in front of him wondered what was on Kari's mind. She always seemed happy no matter where she goes especially when going to the Digital World. Davis afraid of the answer that will come out of the brown haired girl ask the question "Who are you guys looking for?" The brown haired girl was now staring down at the white floor of the computer room with tears falling down splashing like rain said" Hope.." Davis was confused on the matter of what Kari meant by 'Hope'. The goggle wearing boy slowly embraced the teary little girl in front of him, well what seemed to be a little girl. He said once Kari stopped crying "what do you mean by Hope?" The Brown haired female could not say anything when Davis asked her.

She tried to say something but when her mouth moved nothing came out of it. It was as if she was left silent. The spiked haired boy wish he could have done something to help her, but it seemed as if the sadness of Kari's heart reached his and paralyzed him. Davis then with a big smile said grabbing her hand once more,"Well come on, no sense in laying around. We can find hope together!" The ever so innocent smile of Davis cheered up Kari a bit as the two held their digivices up to the computer. The goggle wearing boy yelled out as the computer started to shine,"alright! Here we go!" A sudden flash came and in seconds gone with the other two causing a silence in the computer room. Tai said with a pleasant smile,"Well looks like you two finally came." Davis laughed while Kari giggled, both said in unison,"Sorry it wont happen again." Everyone seemed to be in a forest zone of File Island. Tail said while climbing up a tree,"hmm..I'm getting a feel of deja vu, well guys I'm going to search the area to see where we are." Ken, Yolei and Cody decided to search around the area as Tai searched from above. Izzy who was on his pc said,"strange there seems to be a big object heading our way..Tai do you see anything?" The brown haired man looking into his small telescope said,"nothing at the moment." Kari was taking in the air of the digital world that she so loved, yet so hated. It was confusing due to the fact that she had lost her hope. The hope that she so loved to enjoy.

Davis who was staring at Kari wondered why such a wonderful girl was so complicated. Davis then walked to Izzy who was still working on his computer,"Izzy have you ever had women problems?" Right then Izzy froze on the spot and turned slowly to Davis with a creepy face,"that Davis is for another time alright?" The spiked haired boy slowly backed away nodding with a nervous feeling,"a..alright later then.." Tai was still searching when a sudden gust of wind blew him off of the tree. He yelled out falling down,"SOME ONE CATCH ME!" Luckily on Tais landing Izzy was there. Izzy said with a sigh,"Tai this is not the right time to be on my back." Davis and Kari ran to help the two of them up. "What happened?" Kari said looking up at the tree Tai fell from. Another gust came this time harder along with a grand roar. Davis said looking around nervously,"better yet whats going on now!" The roar slowly faded away and went silent. Tai said as everyone made a circle,"I think it.." He was interrupted when a human body flew from shadows of the forest and right into a tree. Kari yelled out,"oh my god!" They all heard the roar come closer and soon busted out of the forest darkness and blew Tai, Daivs, and Izzy away leaving Kari to shake in fear. As she took a good look at what threw her brother and friends away like toys it stared back at her. The beast that was looking at her was a monster the size of an oak tree. Its arms were strange digitalized. It body had a coating of dark purple and was the size of a whale. It had strange feet that seemed like insect feet. The monster roared and said,"Give me the DigiCore!" Izzy flinching from the pain that was caused to him,"what the hell is that! Is that even a digimon!" Tai looked at Kari who was still not moving,"Kari! Run!" Sadly she could not, right before the beast could strike and kill Kari the human that was slammed on the tree stood in front of Kari taking the might hit of the monster massive hand. The monster said as struggled to force the human to move,"give me Core now. Must feed." Kari now falling to her knees was staring at the back of a large man. She said with a astonished face,"w..who are you?" Tai and the others were at aw at what was happening right now. A monster Digimon and a human fighting each other. Suddenly a female girl wearing a purple gothic maid outfit and a crest of hope necklaces around her neck come out of the bushes yelling,"T.K! Digivolve!"


	2. Fights End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

Yo its me Lazy-Motion again. Now if your still reading this may I thank you for your attention. And thanks to ChrisssQ for asking. I have failed to mention that this is happening after ken has gone through his digimon emperor phase. I also would like to thank SisCo Kid for the Advice. Hope you like this chapter.

After the females voice boomed into each of the DigiDestined a green light appeared from the waist of the Gothic girl and illuminated. Soon the light reaching the monster digimon tried to cover his eyes due to the blinding poison which was the light. T.K as well was hiding his face, but not due to the light, but due to the pain that was coursing through his body. The large sized body now falling to his knees in pain started to yell out in pain. Soon T.K began to hug himself reaching all the way to his back as six bumps slowly appeared. He then began to roll around the dirt now screaming in pain as the bumps on T.K's back turned into six, large white feathered wings. Everyone was at an awe the whole time this was happening. During the lights blinding moments they have witnessed something no higher being could explain. A human had just become a digimon. Izzy with Tai next to him was wide mouthed and could do nothing but cry at the site that he just witnessed. One of his old friends have just turned into a digimon. Right now Izzy's mind was processing so many questions, like how did this happen? Or if this was possible maybe many other things are possible. He even questioned the meaning of life,

" What the hell! T.K just digivolved!"And with that outburst from Tai, Izzy has lost his trail of though and focused on monster and old friend. Davis just ignored the whole fight and ran straight to Kari who was now shaking with tremendous fear and wide eyes tearing with sadness. The goggle headed boy yelled at his friend,

"Kari! Come on! Lets go!" Davis knew she would not move so he just dragged her away from the monster and weird guy crawling on the floor. All he wanted was for everyone to be safe. As all of these events were happening the light from the purple haired females waist slowly dimmed and allowed the monster to see again. The girl yelled out as she pulled out two digivices one was a first gen digivice and a green D-3 ,

"go away you evil Dexmon! T.K get him!"

T.K who was now slowly raising growled as his wings began to flap creating short burst of gust with each flap. The monster no longer paralyzed by the light roared once more making everyone, but T.K cover their ears due to the pressure the noised caused. Once the noise went down everyone looked up at it lowering their hands. Dexmon seemed to only be focusing on T.K who was staring back at the digimon with a glare of great anger. T.K said still glaring at Dexmon,

" Sonia get everyone out of here!" Sonia then said while motioning everyone to her,

" Come on everyone this way T.K and I will take the big guy." Tai, Izzy, Davis with the expiation of Kari being dragged to Sonia. Tai said taking in deep breaths,

"wh..what the hell is that thing!" Sonia focusing on the two's stare off said,

" Its Dexmon, hes a digimon you don't want to meet." T.K then slammed his fist on to the ground while Dexmon Yelled out in anger,

" Process 0!" Soon a digital trail of 0's headed straight to T.K until Sonia blocked the attacks path. She held her first gen digivice to her chest and said in a calm voice,

" In order for hope to appear it just needs a little light." As she finished a green light shinned from the device and transformed into a green steel shield that canceled the attack. Sonia said with a smirk as a white light illuminated behind her ,

" Now T.K, I got your back!" Suddenly T.K mumbled as he grabbed a large Staff from the ground, "Angel Rod!" The digiman flew straight to the monstrous digimon who as well charged at T.K. Dexmon swinging his massive hand at the human was blocked and pushed back by the staff of T.K right at that moment T.K landed a Hand of Fate right to Dexmon's face. Sadly it did not seem to faze him.

Meanwhile Tail, Izzy, Daivs and still frozen Kari were aww struck by what they were witnessing,

" I didn't know our digivices could do that!" Izzy proclaimed as his face displayed a feeling of longing to study the digivice that Sonia held. Davis said while holding Kari up,

" Uh guys right now we need to snap Kari out of whatever she is in." Izzy and Tai ran to Davis and Kari behind a fallen tree. Tai scanning Kari's face was worried about his little sisters mental state. After facing the digimon that close and nearly dying must have traumatized her. Tai's face turned to Izzy with this lost look,

"Well is she going to be okay?" Izzy looking at Kari then back at Tai wanted to tell him that she was going to be okay, but he was not a doctor. Izzy looking at Kari said with sadden eyes,

" I don't know Tai." The spiked brown haired man punched Izzy with a shaking fist,

" What do you mean by that? Your supposed to be smart right? So why don't you know?" Izzy yelling back with a bruised face,

"what was that for? I'm not Joe! I'm not training to become a doctor!" Soon both of them received a punch out of nowhere. Both of them looked yup and said with anger,

"what was that for?" Their anger was silenced once they saw a man with blue hair and a pair of red glasses. The man wore a blue suit and red tie with a pair of gray pants. He smiled at the two who had bruised faces,

" Well did you guys miss me?" Both Izzy and Tai smiled,

" Joe!" Both said in unison due to the over joy they had. Joe always made the place seem more safe. Joe said move to Kari,

" Uh guys what happened to her?" Davis pointing at the fight that was happening,

"do you not see the monster fight the digimon human! By the way guys we should really help them." The blue haired man checking Kari's forehead and pules said,

" Well unlike you guys who did not bring their digimon along I did. Right Gomamon?" Soon a voice that was so familiar to everyone that they did not need to turn around to know who it was,

"Thats right Joe and don't worry I called the others and they will come here soon. Ken and the others will come back soon to." oe laying Kari down on the floor said,

" meanwhile me and Gomamon will help them over there. By the way is that T.K?" Tai said with a silly look on his face,

" yeah that's T.K i'm surprised your not freaking out like the rest of us." Joe said pulling out his digivice,

" hey its the Digital World and we are digidestined after all. Alright Gomamon lets go!"

Back to the fight of Dexmon and T.K, It was not looking good for T.K. Sonia screamed in fear as one of T.K's wings were ripped off of his back. Joe said as he ran to Sonia,

" Quick tell me do you know anyway to defeat that thing?" Sonia at the moment had a teary eyed face and could not talk,

" Gomamon quick digivolve and help T.K!" Gomamon had a determined look on his face,

"Right!" In just a few seconds Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon which then shot its signature move HarpoonTorpedo at Dexmon who had T.K in his hands. Dexmon not even caring about the Missiles that hit it on its chest started to crush T.K with its large hands breaking his ribcage. Joe shaking Sonia violently yelled out worried,

"Hello! If you don't help soon T.K will die! I mean die game over!" The Gothic girl now realizing that T.K was in danger and screamed out at the top of her lungs,

" T.K!" A green light grew from her chest which came from the crest of hope. Dexmon still gripping T.K tight grumbled to him,

" Give me your DigiCore." T.K giving off a small smile,

" How about I give you a little hope." Once he said that the light from Sonia reached T.K causing Dexmon to drop him. With the drop T.K was now changing again. This time his wings changed to a steel silver and he grew 3 more wings including the one that was ripped out of him. Two of those wings placed themselves around his shoulder, another two placed themselves around his waist along with a golden cloth covering his mouth and tied around his waist. A golden brace around his wrist. Joe watching in aw said taking off his glasses,

"Wow now that's something you don't see everyday." T.K said holding out his hand with a glare of victory,

" Excalibur!" Right then a purple blade spawned from the brace. Dexmon roared out,

" Process 0 and F!"

Beam of 0 and F's headed for T.K this time with no Sonia to save him. He said lifting his blade up,

" Its time to face oblivion Dexmon! GateofDestiny!" The blade slowly formed a circle which then turned into a gate of gold. The gate opened and sucked up the attack of Dexmon. Dexmon trying to move away from the gate was too slow. It was caught in the gates range. The monster roared out in anger yelling,

" The Core! I need Cores! I need to feast!" T.K Watching as Dexmons body was slowly being disassembled data bit by data bit and sucked up into the gate. Everyone was watching the monster suffer as its body was being sent to sub dimension of imprisonment. As the gate closed and disappeared T.K the teen who had just defeated a monstrous digimon was now floating victoriously in the sky. Everyone looked up at the boy with wonder as to what was going on in his mind at the moment and what was going on around them.

Sonia yelled out getting T.K's attention,

"T.K! Come down here we need to clean you up!" T.K now heading back to Sonia sighed,

" yeah yeah hold on Sonia." Joe and now dedigivolved Gomamon were walking to the other two,

" Hey T.K its been awhile and you must be KittyGirl1." T.K staring at Sonia with a surprised look,

" KittyGirl1?" The Gothic girl was embarrassed with Joe telling T.K her online name. She said trying to hide her now red face from T.K,

" uh its my online name on a chat site. By the way T.K why were you always running away from me? Your lucky I found you before Dexmon could take you down!" Sonia was very angry all of the sudden. She forgot her anger due to the monster like digimon but, but now she remembered why. Its because after telling T.K about her finding a guy named Joe to help with their problem and then he ran off not to be seen for months. Sonia now shaking her fist at T.K was about to smack the boy right on the check. She was so worried about the stupid guy that she began to cry in her anger. Both Joe and T.K were no confused at what was going on.

"uh are you okay Sonia?" T.K said with a concerned look on his face.

"Shes confused on what to do with you. Ether kick your ass or give you a hug." A voice came out from the bushes.

"Hey Yolei its been some time huh?" There stood Yolei, Ken, Cody, Mimi, Matt and all of their digimon. The blue haired man said with a confused look, " By the way where the hell were you guys?" Yolei sighed and face palmed herself,

" I don't know the writer is a lazy as guy who can't think up of anything right now." Everyone said in unison,

" what?" She on the other hand sighed once more,

" never mind." Tai, Izzy, Davis, and Kari come up to them. Tai always being the first to say something, " What was that all about?" Sonia took in a deep breath and was quite for a few seconds. Everyone was staring at her waiting for their answer,

"alright I'll explain." Said Sonia.


	3. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **

Everyone had their eyes on the strange Gothic girl except for Matt and Kari, both who had a strong connection to T.K and both just realizing that T.K been missing for so long that the T.K in front of them now would have to been a prank or something. One thing for sure the old T.K did not Digivolve. Matt the older brother of T.K was wearing a odd cement black shirt that said Digidestined on it with white colored font. Matt spoke out before Sonia could speak,

"wait!.. is that really T.K?" Everyone was silenced at what Matt said. T.K who was surprised at what his own brother said. As T.K changed so much? Well he has changed in appearance, but has he changed in the inside as well? Kari as well said with a confused look,

"yeah T.K was missing for 3 years and yet here he is? If he was okay from the start then he should have contacted us somehow.." Kari hated that fact that her hopes were falling, but she did not want to be crushed emotionally again. Sonia now frustrated waved her hands around,

"okay! Everyone be quite! If you would let me ex." She could not continue since T.K was now clenching his chest. The purple haired girl said with a worried look," oh boy its starting now. Alright everyone stand back!"

Kari said while everyone but her took a few steps away from them,

"whats going on?"

T.K with the help of Sonia was now taking his shirt off revealing a large, black strange designed of the crest of hope on his chest around his heart area. It was now expanding. It seemed to expand with a large bump sounding as if it was alive. Izzy with a cruises face asked,

"why is the sign of the crest of hope on your chest? And why is it like that?" Sonia sighed as she placed her hand on his chest," like I said let me explain with this question. Who is missing right now?" Everyone was confused at what the question had to do with the explanation. Gatoman then said realizing who was missing,

"Patamon!" Everyone then noticed that he was missing. Patamon was always with T.K in-fact Patamon went missing ever since T.K was gone. Sonia with a sadden face said," well that's because hes gone..you can thank me for that.." Soon the crest began to slowly fade away as well as T.K's wings and gold cloth. T.K then spawned a pair of Patamon ears on his wild hair. Everyone in shock did not know what to say. T.K on the other hand began to talk,

"Patamon is here though.." T.K then pointed at the crest on his chest,

"he is here.." Izzy said now with a puzzled look,"do you mean as in spiritually?" Sonia then spoke again," No Patamon is now T.K's heart. Well its cell tissue really. You see when I first came to the Digital World I was lost and had no idea where I was. I soon encountered something by the name of Obscurum." Tai said waving his hands around,

" wow wow wow, alright before we get into that what do you mean by Patamon is T.K's heart? My brain is on fire right now." Sonia sighed at how their leader was confused just at this point ,"alright look short story is a thing by the name Obscurum tried to kill me but T.K used his body in order to save me." Everyone nodded trying to under stand how that involved Patamon. She continued,"Obsurum pierced T.K right into his body and went past his heart. Made a whole in his body. After that I don't real remember much since I fainted." T.K nodded and said looking at everyone,

"I can fill in that part. Patamon was with us when I was hurt seeing me like that he forced his way into a warp Digivolution, but it went wrong some how and made him into a monster version of Seraphimon..Then he fought off Obscurum but could not win..Seraphimon had its core ripped out." T.K then was silent for a moment. He hated the memory of that time. It was like the time of the fight with Devimon. Only this time he did not come back. T.K said staring at Izzy,

" Izzy you know about the DigiCore right?" Izzy nodded and began to explain,

"The DigiCore is the most important data of a Digimon. Its like the human heart. Without their DigiCore they can no longer revert into a Digi-Egg and are gone.." T.K nodded and continued," Thats correct. At that point Seraphimon had died..but the core of it was still alive and Obscurum was about to eat it, that was until a digimon by the name of Chaosmon came to the rescue." Everyone said in unison," Chaosmon?" Sonia nodded,

"yes a Chaosmon its a rare digimon really. Its the DNA fusion of BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon." T.K then continued," When Obscurum was defeated by Chaosmon I though he was on our side. Until he came at me with Patamon's DigiCore. Instead of killing me off he infused Patamon's core with the whole in my chest. Patamon's Core then became digital cells that fused and healed my whole. It wasn't until later that I found out it wasn't to help me..it was a curse." Tai said still confused with such information," alright, but how did that prevent you from contacting us?" Sonia said,

"well once that happened T.K had forgotten everything except his name and he couldn't remember anything until a few months ago. Thats when he ran away from me!" Tai as if in school raised his hand said,

"well that doesn't explain the who Digivice then. How the hell did you do that?" Sonia who had just slapped T.K said in a calm voice," Well you see I'm also a Digidestined, but I'm quite unique. Do you know why I have 2 Digivices? Its because I am the replacement of the Digidestined of hope. Also I am the Digidestined of light for the next generation. Its quite confusing I don't understand it myself. But the reason why I'm able to manifest light and use it as a weapon is because of the attributes I hold. Have you heard of the old saying hope can be anywhere as long as there is light. With the ability to control light and expand it with my hope." Matt made a loud stomp,

" bull shit! Your saying you took my little brothers place? And that your Digimon is T.K!" Sonia along with everyone were surprised with Matt's outburst. Tai said trying to calm him down." Look Matt it might be a while before we can accept this but for now we need to trust them and calm the hell down." Matt now turning his rage to Tai," oh? Easy for you to say since your little sister is not a freakin' Digimon! How am I supposed to tell my mom and dad. Hey mom dad I found T.K, but hes a huge Digimon now!" Kari then step in front of Matt with an enraged face,

" Matt! So what if your little brother is a Digimon aren't you have to find out that hes safe?" Matt now was facing the ground trying to hold in his tears. What was going on in his mind was a complex emotion of love and regret, along with hatred. Love because every night he has been wishing to have his little brother back safely to him. Everyday longing for his brother. Regret for his lack of faith that he would return. For the lack of trying harder. Hatred for himself. T.K out of a burst of feeling ran to Matt and hugged him. T.K now tears running down his eyes like a waterfall started yelling,

"brother! Please don't hate me brother." Right at that moment Matt smiled at the feeling of being a big brother again. He had forgotten that feeling. Matt had no idea that he was crying as well," Don't worry T.K your brother is here for you.." Matt was now embracing his little brother. The little brother that has been missing for 3 years, 3 long years. Matt said now tears bursting," Your home now..".


	4. War of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. **Hey! Lazy-Motion here sorry about the late chap, but my beta reader that I usually use didn't show up for a while and school is showing up.

Izzy although happy that the two brothers have found each other still had the thought at the back of his mind. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to," What is Obscurum?" Everyone went silent and wondered the same thing. T.K said while releasing Matt,

"Obscurum is a being that I have been fighting for the past three years." He was then silent remembering all the fights that he had with the being Obscurum. Izzy repeated his question," That doesn't answer my question, what is Obscurum." Sonia butted in the conversation,

"Obscurum is the birth of darkness. It's hard to explain really. It is the darkness within everyone heart and is." Sonia was cut short by a sudden burst of yawn by Tai,

" That's nice and all, but we should be heading back I mean hey we found T.K and we should be having a party!" Kari who suddenly had a great idea bursted out,

" Yeah! We all could have a big party at our place right Tai?" Tai remembering that their mother and father were not going to be home for a few days. That made his place a great place, but did not want to clean up the after party mess. Even if it was T.K's return party Tai didn't want to pick up after the others. He said now deciding," Alright then as long as you guys pick up after yourself I mean I don't want to pick up after you. Its just too much." Kari who had a small smile on her face said," Well its okay I'm used to picking up your big mess's anyways." Everyone began to laugh except for Davis who was staring right at Kari's small smile. No one ever noticed, but ever since T.K left her smiles have never been real. Even after Kari met Davis Kari still did not have a genuine smile. Until now, was this T.K person that important to her? Davis thought. He was now worried that he would lose his Kari to this T.K guy who just showed up. Davis has spent three years trying to cheer up Kari and here comes a guy who suddenly makes Kari cheer up without even trying. Was Davis that little to Kari? T.K who was now walking with his big brother and the others was being followed by Sonia who was happy that T.K found his old friends. Although she may have not known them but if they were T.K's friends then they can't be bad. Matt said while walking,

"Sonia by the way I haven't thanked you for taking care of T.K during his time of need." Sonia said holding onto arm,

"Don't worry I plan to take care of him for a long time." T.K now feeling a bit unconformable tried to inch away from her grip. Meanwhile in the back Kari was staring down Sonia from the back with a odd feeling of anger. The camera girl never felt this way towards the others before. She wondered why she had such strange feelings. A voice in her head suddenly echoed,

"She is the enemy you must kill her. She is trying to take T.K away from you after all she has been alone with him for some time now. Don't you want T.K all to yourself?" Kari scared by this voice thought to herself, " What? n..no I don't think of T.K like that, so what if she is with him a lot. Its nothing." The camera girl was now confused at what was happening inside of her head. Davis noticing her worried face said with a light smile,

"So Kari what do you think of the guy? Do you think he has changed?" Kari snapped out of the war with the voice in her head and smiled weakly to Davis," Well its hard to say I mean its been three years..I hope he hasn't changed.." Kari now had the though of T.K's personality changing and if it did to what? While Kari was thinking this she didn't notice that T.K was right in front of her trying to get her attention,

"Hello? Kari you in there?" Kari soon snapped out of thought and smiled with a little flush of red across her cheeks," Um yeah I'm here sorry I was thinking T.K" The Patamoned eared Digimon said with a curies look," what were you thinking about?" Kari passing him tried to change the subject," Oh nothing just wondering what to do with the party. I mean you have been on for a long time and now your back..just want to make it special for you." Kari with her words made both her and T.K silent. Both were trying to wonder what the other was thinking, but could not for the life of them get what was going on in the other ones mind. Sonia who was up with Matt was now staring back at T.K and Kari,

"Hey big brother of T.K, who is that girl with him?" Matt looked back and said with a big smile," oh shes Kari. She is Tai's little sister and is sort of like the female version of T.K they have been with each other for a long time and have taken care of each other when each of them needed help." Sonia now saw a rival an enemy in a war of Love. Sonia had a great love for T.K since he saved her life and has been with him during his darkest time. She was not going to let some old friend get between the two of them. Izzy the last person behind everyone was watching each and every single person carefully. There were too many things going through his mind at the moment to start a conversation. Like how T.K was able to fuse with Patamons DigiCore like that or how a Digimon like Chaosmon was able to do such a thing. It just all seemed a bit strange. Along with this new DigiDestined who seemed to have the powers of Hope and Light. Izzy then decided to just throw everything away at the moment and focus on another project of his. Izzy Now moving up to Davis said,

"So what do you think of T.K? Since your a young member this is the first time meeting him." Davis didn't know what to think of him. After all he just met the guy and he saved Kari. On the other hand He knows Kari and she likes him better. Davis said with a low toned voice,

"I don't like the guy much Izzy." Davis thought of T.K as an enemy in the war of love.


End file.
